Devil Knight
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: In the year 2016, a being unknown to Earth appears. They call him the Devil Knight. But when Devil Knight is not in his Knight form, he is a normal human being called Damalis Zurlo. But no one knows that Damalis is Devil Knight. He's a mechanic at Joe's Repairs. And teaches a gym class at Los Angeles High School. What'll happen when Damalis dies and comes back for more?
1. Devil Knight's Daily Life Part 1

In a world where people with unordinary strength and knowledge, a man named Devil Knight flew to Earth from Shoiuria in the year 2016. On Earth, he calls himself Damalis Zurlo. He looks like a 24 year old man. He's got silver hair in the left side of his hair and red on the right side. His hair goes all the way down his back His left eye is blue and his right eye is green. He works for Joe's Repairs as a mechanic and teaches at Los Angeles High School as a gym teacher.

On August 19, 2023, which is seven years after him coming to Earth, was beginning of a new school year at Los Angeles High School. No Los Angeles County in general. He walked into the school and waited for school to begin. While that was happening, another gym teacher, Maria Thomas said, "It's the start of another school year. How do you think it'll be this year?"

Damalis answered, "Hopefully it'll be one hell of a year."

Maria said, "You hope so too. Well, you have to be the best gym teacher this school has ever had."

Damalis smiled and said, "If that's a compliment, I'll gladly accept it. If not, I'm ok with that as well. I'll just bring out a can of ass whooping and you know what happens after that."

Maria laughed and said, "You truly are a funny one."

Damalis said, "Thank you. Are you new here? Or is this your second year here?"

Maria answered, "4th year here. But not as a gym teacher though. I used to teach Math."

Damalis said, "I see. I think that you should stick to Math. Because the kids in this school are bloody insane."

Maria said, "I can handle it."

Damalis smiled and looked at her and said, "Well, it's time to unlock the doors for the students to come in."

He handed her a set of keys and Maria asked, "Do you do this every year?"

Damalis answered, "Nope. Everyday in the morning."

Maria heard that and Damalis said, "According to the other gym teachers that I taught alongside with, they say that I look depressed. But I'm kinda used to it."

Maria said, "You do look depressed. But that doesn't stop you from teaching."

Damalis said, "I always hate the first week of school."

Maria heard that and looked at him and asked, "Why?"

Damalis answered, "We can't instruct kids to do anything. We just sit down and watch them. That really sucks. I love instructing kids. It makes me happy."

Maria smiled and said, "You are one hell of a teacher."

Damalis said, "Thank you."

They unlocked the doors and Damalis opened them up and the students started to walk forward and Damalis said, "Calm down now. Let us back up first before you run us over now."

They looked at him and Damalis started walking back with Maria and said, "Ah what the hell? Get in here already. I'm only messing with you."

The students walked in and then some of Damalis looked at them with a smile on his face and everyone said, "Good morning Mr. Zurlo."

Damalis said, "Good morning everyone. How have you been?"

They answered, "Good. How about you?"

Damalis answered, "I had one hell of a summer break. If that's what you wanted to know."

Everyone laughed and then one of his most favorite students appeared in front of him and said, "Sir, you haven't changed at all."

Damalis said, "You got a tan. I'm still whiter than a white cat."

The student hugged him and Maria saw that and the student said, "I missed you."

Damalis said, "I bet you that everyone I taught missed me, Kim."

He hugged her back and said, "Well, I missed you all as well. Working at Joe's Repairs was as boring as doing nothing at home. I really look forward to this year."

Kimberley Shire said, "You as well. Well, my boyfriend is moving to this area as well."

Damalis asked, "Is that so? At least you got a friend to fuck. Shit, all I got a damn cat."

Kim laughed and said, "You are hilarious as always."

Damalis said, "Thank you."

As soon as she said that, a person was listening to them speak and then walked away and said, "You really are as dumb as always. Let's see how you handle what's about to come to you."

While he walked away, Damalis looked at her and Kim asked, "What were you doing yesterday?"

Damalis answered, "I was working all day yesterday at Joe's Repairs. Why do you ask?"

Kim answered, "I saw you walking with a girl."

Maria said, "Oh boy, you got a girlfriend."

Damalis said, "Nope. She's a normal customer that comes every week. She never has money to pay for gas for the car. So she always breaks down in the middle of the highway on her way home from work."

Kim heard that and said, "So she's not your girlfriend."

Damalis said, "I'm afraid not. She's also married."

Kim said, "I'm sorry."

Damalis said, "Being single sucks."

Maria asked, "Why do you say that?"

Damalis answered, "I don't have anyone to cook for me. I'm not a good cook. So I go to my neighbors house to eat everyday. Or my boss and I eat out."

Kim said, "You need a maid."

Damalis said, "And pay her. Hell no."

Kim laughed and then her best friend appeared, Inez Hartman said, "Oh Mr. Zurlo, are you still teaching Gym here?"

Damalis answered, "Yep. How was your summer, Inez?"

Inez answered, "It was probably my favorite summer ever."

Damalis said, "That's good. You've gotten bigger. Not in height. But in ass and breasts."

Inez said, "You actually noticed that. Well, I've been working out."

Damalis said, "I can tell. For whom were you working out for, huh?"

Inez heard that and started blushing and Kim said, "Her boyfriend. She wants to be strong enough to protect him."

Damalis said, "Eh, nicely done. Tell me how it goes."

Inez said, "No. Stop talking about it."

Maria said, "You really are evil."

Damalis said, "I'm sorry. Ladies, the bell is about to ring. So get ready for homeroom."

They said, "Yessir."

They walked away and the principal of Los Angeles High School, Cameron Terry appeared and said, "It seems that you are still popular with the students, Damalis."

Damalis said, "Yep. And it seems that it's only the women too."

Cameron said, "Yep. We need to talk."

Damalis heard that and asked, "When?"

Cameron answered, "Now. Let's head into my office."

The bell rang and everyone walked to their homerooms and waited for the second bell to ring. As soon as Damalis and Cameron entered the office, the second bell rang and a substitute appeared in for Damalis and said, "Hello everyone, I'm afraid that Mr. Zurlo will be a little late for class. He has a meeting with Mr. Terry. He might be a while."

Kim said, "Mr. Zurlo is the homeroom teacher of this classroom."

The substitute answered, "Yep. Has been for 7 years."

Everyone started cheering and the substitute smiled and said to herself, "You still got one hell of a reputation."

In the principal's office, Cameron said, "Damalis, let me get straight to the point."

Damalis said, "OK. Let's do that."

Cameron said, "A student came to me saying that you were cursing at a student."

Damalis said, "You know me, Cameron. I'm your best Gym teacher. I don't do those sort of things."

Cameron said, "I know. But this isn't the first time someone complained. And it seems to be the same person that complained last time."

Damalis said, "You know that I wouldn't curse at another student. I have a feeling that this person is doing this on purpose."

Cameron said, "You don't mean…."

Damalis answered, "If you are thinking about the Teacher Hater, then I do mean it. And I really mean it."

Cameron said, "This isn't looking good. If this student is here and has been here for the past 3 years trying to get rid of you and failed, he/she might be planning to get rid of you for good."

Damalis said, "I bet that he is."

Cameron said, "Be careful Damalis. This school needs you."

Damalis said, "I know that. And I don't plan on dying yet. Listen, this man or woman that we're looking for is like the Riddler from Batman. He hides from the people and leaves clues to what he's up to. Well, only a symbol of the Teacher Hater. And we know that if you are being targeted by him/her, that's the end for you."

Cameron said, "Yep, I know what you mean. 6 people died already because of this person."

Damalis said, "Yep. But we should leave him to Devil Knight. Don't you think so, sir?"

Cameron answered, "Actually, that is a good idea. Go back to work like usual."

Damalis said, "Yessir."

Cameron said, "One more thing Damalis."

He heard that and asked, "What is it sir?"

Cameron answered, "Homeroom is shortened today. So you get to the gym early as well."

Damalis said, "I see. I get to do the announcements right."

Cameron said, "It's only to sing the Pledge of Allegiance and tell everyone that homeroom is cut short today."

Damalis said, "I can handle that."

He walked to the speakerphone and said, "Good morning everyone."

Everyone heard Damalis' voice and Damalis said, "Stand up to sing the Pledge of Allegiance with me."

Everyone stood up and said, "I Pledge allegiance, to the flag, of the Untied States of America. And to the republic, for which it stands, one nation under God. Indivisible, with liberty and justice for all."

Everyone sang that with him and as soon as they finished, they sat down and Damalis said, "Today is the first day of school everybody. I am Damalis Zurlo, the best teacher in Los Angeles County. We all wish you a good year this year and to announce that today's homeroom session will be shortened today. They will head to their classrooms shortly when the bell rings. You have 5 minutes to get to your classes. That is all."

Damalis walked away and everyone started cheering and 2 minutes later, Damalis appeared by the door of his classroom and walked in and saw that everyone was standing up and said, "Sit your lazy asses back down."

The sub heard that and said, "The seating chart."

Damalis asked, "What about it?"

The sub heard that and Damalis said, "Thank you for tending to my class while I was gone. Now that I'm back, we're running things my way. Sit wherever you want. We only got a few minutes for me to learn your names. Then we go to class. We got last names from Sa to Sm, huh. Not that bad."

Kim said, "I never knew that Gym teachers had their own homerooms."

Damalis said, "They usually don't. I asked Mr. Terry if I could."

Everyone started cheering and the sub walked out and said, "That man really is a piece of work."

Damalis smiled and started pronouncing the names and Damalis looked at the board and everyone looked at it and said, "That symbol wasn't there a second ago."

Damalis looked at it and said, "You gotta be kidding me."


	2. Devil Knight's Daily Life Part 2

Damalis smiled and started pronouncing the names and Damalis looked at the board and everyone looked at it and said, "That symbol wasn't there a second ago."

Damalis looked at it and said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Kim asked, "What's wrong sir?"

Damalis answered, "The Teacher Hater was here."

They heard that and asked, "Who is that?"

Damalis answered, "Teacher Hater is an unknown being to mankind and animals. He stays hidden. Kills teachers for a living. 5 or 6 already died because of him. And now he/she is after me."

Everyone heard that and Damalis took the eraser and started erasing it and the Teacher Hater looked at him and smiled and Damalis looked at his roster and said, "When I say your name, say here."

Everyone said, "Here."

Damalis said, "I didn't even say anyone's name yet."

They laughed and Damalis smiled and said, "Hell, let's begin. Daniel Saal."

Daniel said, "Here."

Damalis said, "Michelle Sabal."

Michelle said, "Hello."

Damalis said, "She's here then. Next is Georgia Sandler."

Georgia said, "You already know that I'm here."

Damalis smiled and said, "Felicia Sandler."

Felicia said, "What's up?"

Damalis said, "Nothing much. Jason Sandner."

Jason said, "Here."

Damalis said, "Kyle Sandona."

Kyle said, "Here."

Damalis sighed and said, "Put some spice into it ladies. Here is just totally boring. Samantha Scurry."

Samantha said, "You already know me sir. I'm here with all 10 fingers and 2 eyeballs."

Damalis laughed and said, "I bet that you are. Alice Seabra."

Alice said, "Here sir."

Damalis said, "Zack Sebesta."

Zack said, "What's up?"

Damalis said, "Kane Secka."

Kane said, "Here."

Damalis said, "Lincoln Seekell."

Lincoln said, "I'm here. And here for good."

Damalis said, "Kelly Seeker."

Kelly said, "You already know that I'm here sir. And it's good to be back."

Damalis said, "Jake Shipman."

Jake said, "Here. And never leaving."

Damalis said, "Alice Shire."

Alice S. said, "Here."

Damalis said, "Elizabeth Shire."

Elizabeth said, "Aye sir."

Damalis said, "Helina Shire."

Helina said, "Hi sir. It's good to be here."

Damalis said, "Irene Shire."

Irene said, "Here."

Damalis said, "Jaylyn Shire."

Jaylyn said, "Here as well."

Damalis said, "Kimberley Shire is here. I met her this morning so don't you dare speak."

Kim said, "I'm here sir."

Damalis heard that and backed up a step and looked at her and said, "Damn you people don't know how to listen to a good man."

Everyone laughed and Damalis said, "Oh well, let's continue. I'm almost done here. Lilian Shire."

Lilian said, "I'm here as well as physically prepared to beat the shit out of someone."

Damalis said, "I see. How about mentally?"

Lilian answered, "Good question."

Damalis smiled and said, "Good enough. Melina Shire."

Melina said, "You already know me. I'm always here."

Damalis said, "Melissa Shire."

Melissa said, "Hello sir. How are you this morning?"

Damalis answered, "I'm good. You?"

Melissa answered, "Same."

Damalis said, "Nicole Shire."

Nicole said, "Here."

Damalis said, "Olivia Shire."

Olivia said, "I'm here."

Damalis said, "Michael Sinbad."

Michael said, "Here."

Damalis said, "Barbara Skaggs."

Barbara said, "Here."

Damalis said, "Patrick Slater."

Patrick said, "He's here."

Damalis said, "Celena Smith."

Celena said, "Here sir."

Damalis said, "Daniella Smith."

Daniella said, "Here as always."

Damalis said, "Eleanor Smith."

Eleanor said, "Here sir."

Damalis said, "Kay Smith."

Kay said, "Here you are."

Damalis said, "Samuel Smith."

Samuel said, "It's good to be back."

Damalis said, "Next is Thomas Smith."

Thomas said, "You know that I'm here man."

Damalis said, "And Victoria Smith."

Victoria said, "I'm here along with everyone here."

Damalis said, "That means that everyone is here today. That's a good sign. Now I just need to use the computer and tell the staff that all my lovely children are here."

Damalis walked to the desk and started typing and everyone looked at him, including the Teacher Hater and said, "You type really fast. Are you used to using a keyboard or something?"

Damalis answered, "Not at all. I'm only used to typing on a touchpad on our phones."

Everyone heard that and said, "Really. That's sad."

Damalis asked, "Why is that?"

Kimberley answered, "Only using a phone is harsh."

Damalis said, "I also have a laptop at home. Barely use it though because I'm never home to use it."

Michael said, "That's sad. Why are you never home?"

Damalis answered, "I have a second job. After I'm done teaching, I go to Joe's Repairs and work on cars."

Kimberley said, "And he's really good at it too."

Everyone said, "I bet that he is. Just look at those massive arms of his."

Damalis said, "They aren't that big now. It's only about average."

Felicia said, "If you say so."

Damalis put the attendance in and then the bell rang and Damalis smiled and said, "Just on time too. See you all later."

Everyone said, "OK. See you later."

Everyone walked to their 1st block classes and Damalis walked to the gymnasium and said, "Here we are."

The students saw Damalis and moved out of the way and Damalis went to open the doors and noticed that they were locked and asked, "Why are the doors locked?"

He looked through the doors windows and saw that no one was in there except for a student all the way in the corner sitting there. Damalis wondered why he was in there and the doors were locked and unlocked the doors and the student looked at the door and as soon as he unlocked the door, Damalis opened them and they walked into the gym and Damalis walked to a seat and saw the symbol on it of the Teacher Hater and looked at the student sitting in the corner and his eyes closed and opened again and took a picture of him and it printed out in his house and his butler, looked at it and said, "It seems that you want me to look into this person. I can handle that."

Damalis sat down and Maria appeared as well and said, "So this is what the gymnasium looks like, huh."

Damalis said, "Never been in here, huh. It's the best place to be everyday. Because everyone in here gets to have fun."

Everyone of the students started talking with each other and as soon as the bell rang, Damalis stood up with a smile on his face and said, "Hello everyone. Welcome to another year of Gym. And now that the bell rang, I have a couple things to say before we start. First off, if you want to play gym, you need the proper clothes. Basketball shorts. You could wear sweatpants if you want. You could even wear any type of shirt that you want except for anything with profanity or nudity on it. And we all know that we men love our nudity clothes. So that is all. Tomorrow we'll be doing the same thing. Let's go Mrs. Thomas."

Maria asked, "Where are we going?"

Damalis answered, "You'll see. Just follow me."

They walked to the place where all of the balls were and said, "This is where we keep all of the balls that we play with. We play basketball, tennis, volleyball, soccer, football, frisbee. We do a lot of things. It makes everyone happy."

Damalis opened the doors and everyone saw that including the Teacher Hater and Damalis tossed some of the balls out and said, "Enjoy yourselves."

Everyone heard that and grabbed a ball and started playing.


	3. Devil Knight's Daily Life Part 3

Everyone of the students started talking with each other and as soon as the bell rang, Damalis stood up with a smile on his face and said, "Hello everyone. Welcome to another year of Gym. And now that the bell rang, I have a couple things to say before we start. First off, if you want to play gym, you need the proper clothes. Basketball shorts, nothing shorter than your knee caps. You could wear sweatpants if you want. You could even wear any type of shirt that you want except for anything with profanity of nudity on it. And we all know that we men love our nudity clothes. So that is all. Tomorrow we'll be doing the same thing. Let's go Mrs. Thomas."

Maria asked, "Where are we going?"

Damalis answered, "You'll see. Just follow me."

They walked to the place where all of the balls were and said, "This is where we keep all of the balls that we play with. We play basketball, tennis, volleyball, soccer, football, frisbee. We do a lot of things. It makes everyone happy."

Damalis opened the doors and everyone saw that including the Teacher Hater and Damalis tossed some of the balls out and said, "Enjoy yourselves."

Everyone heard that and grabbed a ball and started playing. The teachers Maria and Damalis were watching their students. As soon as it got to 4th block, Damalis and Maria stared at the students and the bell rang and everyone looked at them and Damalis stared at the corner and said, "Kid, you know that you haven't moved from that spot all day."

The Teacher Hater heard that and opened his eyes and said, "Oh, I fell asleep. I'm sorry."

Damalis said, "You fell asleep. Oh well, it's 4th block now."

The Teacher Hater said, "OK. Thank you for telling me."

He walked to his 4th block class and said, "You really are dumb."

Maria said, "He wasn't sleeping, was he?"

Damalis answered, "Not at all. He was keeping his eye on me. Everyone here is a Sophomore and higher right."

Everyone answered, "Yessir."

Damalis said, "We already got the balls out. Go play because you already know what I'm about to say. About the dress code and I don't want to repeat myself 4 times."

Everyone ran off of the stands and grabbed a ball and started playing and Bart said, "Sir, catch this."

Damalis heard that and ran to the side and Bart tossed it toward him and Damalis saw the ball and Clark Daniels jumped up out of nowhere and Damalis jumped up and the ball went through Clark's hands and landed in Damalis' hands and Damalis landed on his 2 feet while Clark landed and lost balance and hit the floor and Damalis looked at him and put his arm out and Clark grabbed it and Damalis lifted him up and said, "My bad man."

Clark said, "Nice catch."

Damalis smiled and looked at Bart and said, "Someone catch this."

Damalis threw the ball and Bart looked at it and then Maria saw that and said, "You have one hell of an arm."

Damalis said, "Thanks."

Bart jumped up and caught the ball and said, "You throw accurately."

Damalis said, "Used to play football as a Wide Receiver and Middle Linebacker. So I know how to catch and tackle the shit out of people. It's what I do best."

Bart looked at Damalis and a basketball appeared before Damalis' foot and he lifted it up and looked at the hoop and said, "A basketball, huh."

He dribbled it down the court and Maria said, "You are good at all sports."

Damalis said, "Not all sports. Just the ones that I like."

They started to try to get the ball from him, but Damalis juked out everyone and Bart saw that and said, "Damn, Mr. Zurlo got some moves."

As soon as Damalis got close to the net, he jumped up and Jason appeared and jumped up and tried to block his dunk and said, "I'm not going to let you score."

Damalis asked, "Is that so?"

Jason answered, "Yes it is so sir."

Kim said, "You aren't going to stop him."

Jason asked, "How do you know that?"

Damalis moved to the side and tossed the ball up lightly and the ball went into the net and said, "I scored."

Jason heard that and Damalis landed on his side and said, "Damn this floor hurts."

Jason laughed and Clark said, "I agree with you there."

Damalis sighed and stood up slowly and said, "You guys really know how to put up a workout on me. But who really cares. Enjoy yourselves. Play whatever you want. I need a break. I haven't had that much fun in years."

Everyone laughed and Damalis sat down and Maria saw that he was sweating and asked, "Do you need water?"

Damalis answered, "Yes. Dump it all over my head."

Maria said, "You can't dump water all over your head in a school."

Damalis said, "You're right. That really sucks. A bottle of water will do."

Maria said, "OK."

Maria went to get a bottle of water and Damalis looked at everyone and Kim asked, "How does it feel to be a Gym teacher?"

Damalis answered, "It's not that bad. Most Gym teachers would obey the rules. I, hate rules. So I disobey them. And it seems because I disobey them, that student that says that he fell asleep, but was actually staring at me the entire time wants me dead. He is the Teacher Hater that we all know. I hope that I'm wrong though. I have a friend that is helping me confirm that."

Kim heard that and said, "So that means that your friend is smarter than you."

Damalis said, "That means that he's better with breaking the rules than I am. That's all there is to it."

Kim said, "I see. So you are saying that he's better than you."

Damalis said, "When it comes to a fight, I win. When it comes to math or any major subject, I lose immediately. I'm not smart at all."

Kim laughed and asked, "Do you know your alphabet?"

Damalis said, "Oh shut up."

Kim smiled and Maria appeared with the water and handed it to him and Damalis chugged it down and said, "Now that was good. Nice cold water."

Kim saw that and said, "You are insane."

Damalis asked, "Why is that? I can't be exhausted before I go to work at Joe's Repairs. You know that."

Maria said, "I bet that you are right. But you need to have a little fun before leaving to work."

Damalis said, "I had my fun."

Maria put her hands out and Bart saw that and tossed it over Clark's head and Maria caught it like it was nothing and Clark saw that and Bart said, "Even Mrs. Thomas can catch better than you Clark."

Clark said, "Shut up. I'm not a Wide Receiver. I'm a Weak Linebacker."

Damalis said, "Starter or secondary."

Clark said, "Starter for JV."

Damalis said, "I see."

Maria handed him the ball and Damalis threw it at Bart and Bart caught it and said, "You threw it sitting down. That's insane."

Clark said, "He makes the impossible possible man."

Bart saw Damalis standing up and pointed at Clark and Bart looked at Clark and threw it toward him and Clark looked at the ball and as soon as it got close to him, Damalis appeared and caught the ball and Clark saw that and said, "Oh shit. You scared me."

Damalis landed on the ground and brought his arms down and pounded his chest with the ball twice and said, "Now that is how you become one hell of a Linebacker, kid."

Clark said, "I'm Clark Daniels."

Damalis said, "I'm Mr. Zurlo, nice to meet you weakling."

Clark said, "Weak Linebacker. I'm not weak."

Bart looked at Damalis and said, "Throw the ball."

Damalis said, "Run toward the wall."

Bart heard that and Damalis went to the top of the stands and Bart said, "No way."

He ran to the wall and Damalis threw the ball as hard as he could and Bart saw that and looked at it fly toward him and Damalis looked at it and Bart put his hands out and the ball went right through his hands and hit the wall and Damalis said, "Damn. That would have been one hell of a catch Bart."

Bart said, "Yes it would have."

An hour and 10 minutes later, he looked at the time and said, "It's almost time."

Bart tossed the ball up and put his hand up and caught it like that and said, "Never try to catch me off guard man. I'll just keep making the impossible possible."

Clark said, "I can tell."

Bart nodded and Damalis threw the ball toward them and Bart started pushing Clark out of the way and Clark shoved him into a basketball player and caught the ball and Clark looked at them and Jacob Eclipse stood up and looked at Clark and Damalis appeared in front of him said, "Calm down man. It was a total accident. But I have to say this, people get angry easily up in this bitch."

Jacob said, "I'm sorry sir. He just cost us the game. That's the reason."

Damalis said, "It's just a game. You win, you lose, it's just a game. Some people love bragging when they win, I respect that. But if you are a sore loser, no one will like you anymore."

Jacob heard that and said, "You might be right. But it runs in the family."

Damalis said, "Family traits these days. It's a bitch man. Listen, as long as you play by my rules, you'll be fine. You don't play by my rules, then that's fine too. But there's no fighting on my watch kid."

Jacob said, "I understand. But I bet that you want to see one though."

Damalis said, "I'm afraid so. But we can't allow fights to happen in school."

Jacob said, "Yeah, I know. Shit happens."

Damalis said, "Yep. Shit does happen."

Damalis smiled and then 5 minutes later, Damalis blew the whistle and said, "Put the balls up. It's almost time to leave class."

Everyone smiled and Maria looked at his seat and saw the symbol and then his phone rang and Damalis answered it saying, "This is Damalis speaking."

The butler said, "Sir, I got a lot of info about the man in the photo that you printed out. As soon as you get home, I'll tell you everything."

Damalis said, "That might be awhile."

The butler said, "I know that sir. But after you are done working, come to the basement. You need to know about this."

Damalis said, "OK James."

James Godwin said, "See you then sir."

Damalis hung up and Maria looked at Damalis and asked, "Who was that?"

Damalis answered, "My friend. Well, the bell is about to ring. Today is almost over."

Maria said, "Yep."

Bart threw the ball at Damalis and Damalis caught it and then threw it through the doors, before the doors closed and Bart saw that and said, "That's luck."

Damalis said, "Yes it is."

The bell rang and Damalis said, "See you all tomorrow."

Everyone said, "Yessir."

Maria looked at the ground and saw all of the sweat that was on the ground and Damalis said, "OK, I'll be off to my next job, Maria."

Maria said, "See you tomorrow. By the way, are there any other Gym teachers?"

Damalis answered, "Yes, he's absent today. He'll probably be here tomorrow."

Maria said, "I see."

Damalis took his keys out and walked to his car. Maria said, "He's one hell of a man."

As soon as he got to his car, he took off to Joe's Repairs. The Teacher Hater looked at him and his car and said, "So you drive a 1970 Chevy Camaro. That's one nice car you got there man. Let's see how you handle my torture."

Everyone entered the buses and cars and they took off to bring the students home.


End file.
